A Day at the World of Color
by TwiLaLa
Summary: Filled with Famanda, a girly-girl Charlene, and a desperate Willa who is absolutely in love with Philby.
1. It's SO pretty!

**AN:** My cuz kkandpercy and I came up with this while at World of Color. Enjoy!

* * *

The Kingdom Keepers had to take a mandatory trip to Disney's California Adventures because the World of Color show had been overtaken by overtakers. None of them are sure who is up to this, but they had a feeling it was Maleficent. Once there, Finn, Philby, and Maybeck decided to check things out and see what was going on. They hadn't talked to each other since leaving Orlando.

Finn walked up to both of them with the greeting, "YO!"

Maybeck replied, "Why are you saying yo? That's so gangster, Finn."

Philby said, "I can be gangsta."

Finn and Maybeck stared at him like he was crazy.

"Watch," Philby started rapping, "Yo yo yo! My name is Philby. Two plus two equals...uh...derf?"

"You know that doesn't rhyme?" Finn asked.

"I don't rhyme cause it takes to much time!" Philby continued rapping.

"That just rhymed." Finn snickered.

"DANG IT!" Philby shouted.

"Are you done now?" Maybeck glared.

"I guess." Philby lowered his head.

They walked around California Adventure searching for something that could lead them to the overtakers. Suddenly, Finn stopped.

"Hey guys! Did you see that?" He asked.

"No," Maybeck and Philby said at the same time.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Finn insisted.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go imagine exploding ducks." Maybeck said.

Finn and Philby looked at him confuzzled. (Confused+puzzled)

"Well, I'm gonna...uh...go do some homework." Philby decided.

"I know the codeword for homework is Willa." Maybeck snickered.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Philby denied.

"DE-NI-AL" Maybeck replied.

Philby stormed off.

"Well, bye!" Maybeck ran off.

Finn made his way to Paradise Bay/Pier where the World of Color showed. It was strangely dark for two o'clock in the afternoon. Plus, the ferris wheel was all lit up as if the show was about to start. Finn stared at the ferris wheel as if it were hypnotizing him. Finn kept staring as a dark figure came up behind him. He didn't turn around and kept staring at the lights.

"Hello, Finn Whitman." Chernabog greeted.

Finn turned around scared by the dark voice. Finn wanted to run, but he felt like he was stuck in place.

"That's right, you can't go anywhere."

"What did you do to me!" Finn yelled.

"You stared into the hypnotic ferris wheel. Once everyone at the World of Color shows stare at the ferris wheel lights, they'll be under my control. MWUAHAHAHA!" Chernabog told of his plan.

* * *

Three hours later, the rest of the group was hanging out in Electronica. While the others enjoyed the music, Amanda started to worry about Finn.

"Where could he be?"

"Are you worried about your boyfriend?" Maybeck cooed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amanda exclaimed, even though she wanted Finn to be her boyfriend.

"He's probably out with some other girl, giving his number to her." Maybeck proposed.

Amanda's eyes went wide. She began to think, _What if he is? NO NO NO! Maybeck always LIES! Maybeck always LIES!_

"I'm going to look for him!" Amanda decided.

"I'm going with you!" Jess shouted over the music.

"Well then stop dancing on the Electronica platform, Jess!" Amanda complained.

"I am not Jess, I am a PROGRAM!" Jess said roboticly.

_Wow_, Amanda rolled her eyes. "JESS!"

"Fine." Jess then jumped off and they went on their way to find Finn.

They headed to the World of Color location because that was where the trouble with overtakers were brewing. They got there and didn't see any sign of Finn. Amanda kept walking, then realized Jess wasn't with her.

"Jess?" Amanda shouted. She found her staring at the ferris wheel. "Jess, come on! We have to find Finn!"

No response. Amanda stared at the ferris wheel thinking Jess was frightened by something. As she stared, she couldn't stop just like her sister. Once again, Chernabog showed up.

* * *

Finn was tied up on the ferris wheel ride. He looked over to where he was captured.

_IT'S AMANDA!_

_Aw. She's staring at me._

Then, Finn saw Chernabog walking up behind Amanda and Jess.

Disappointed, _Oh. I mean, OH NO!_

_

* * *

_

Back in Electronica, Philby stated, "It's been two hours since Amanda and Jess left to find Finn."

"Don't tell me you're starting to worry about them too." Maybeck complained.

"What do you have against Finn?" Philby glared.

"Two words: DEATH TARGET!" Maybeck shouted.

"Charlene is dancing with some guy." Philby said.

"WHAT!" Maybeck ran off to find her.

Philby looked at Willa, "Let's go."

"Yay!" Willa replied.

* * *

They got to World of Color and saw no one.

"That's weird. The ferris wheel shouldn't be lit up." Philby said scientifically while staring at the lights.

"Philby?" Willa tried to get his attention. Philby was hypnotized.

Willa decided to take this time to catch up on her relationship with Philby and grabbed his hand to hold. She had a big grin on her face.

* * *

After Maybeck found out Philby was lying about Charlene dancing with another guy, Maybeck and Charlene ran after them, so Maybeck could yell at Philby.

When they got to the ferris wheel, they saw Philby and Willa holding hands.

"HA! Philby, told you I knew you and Willa were together!" Maybeck shouted while laughing.

When there was no response, Maybeck knew there was something wrong. He then looked over at Charlene who was staring at the ferris wheel like Philby and Willa.

"Stop staring Charlene!"

"But it's SOO PRETTY!

"Stop or you'll end up hypnotized like Willa and Philby!"

"Willa not hypnotized! She's just standing there because of Philby."

Willa turned around shouting, "NO I'M NOT! Oh, DANG IT!"

"See." Charlene pointed toward Willa.

"Willa, besides him holding your hand, what's wrong with Philby?" Maybeck asked.

"Nothing's WRONG!" Then Willa turned to Philby, "Everything's perfect!"

"WILLA!" Maybeck complained.

"He hasn't budged since he started staring at the lights on the ferris wheel."

"See Charlene!" Maybeck turned to say, then saw Charlene staring at the lights again. "CHARLENE! STOP!"

"Fine!" Charlene started to run off.

Maybeck went to run after her, then told Willa, "Come with me!"

"But, I don't wanna leave Philby!" Willa sadly said.

"WILLA!"

"Fine."

After catching up to Charlene and convincing her to come back, they all went to go back to Philby's hypnotized body. Before walking up to Philby, they noticed a dark figure behind Philby.

"CHERNABOG!" Maybeck whispered.

"NO. He can't hurt Philby!" Willa said.

"Maybe he'll lead us to Finn, Amanda and Jess." Charlene suggested.

Maybeck started at Charlene.

"What?" Charlene asked.

"That's ACTUALLY a good idea, and it came from you!"

"HEY!" Charlene whined.

Once Chernabog started taking Philby away, Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa followed him. Chernabog went into the ferris wheel. So, they decided to wait for Chernabog to come back out and leave the area.

Thirty minutes laters, Chernabog was gone. The three ran into the ferris wheel to save the other four.

"Let's split up!" Maybeck suggested.

"I'll get PHILBY!" Willa shouted while running off to find Philby.

"Okay...I'll go get Finn. Charlene, you get Amanda and Jess." Maybeck said.

They went their seperate ways.

* * *

Maybeck found Finn in one of the ferris wheel carts.

"Wow." Finn thought out loud.

"What?" Maybeck asked.

"YOU'RE here to save me."

"You know, you could just thank me, instead of insulting me or I could just leave you here."

"No! Thank you!" Finn exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." Maybeck untied Finn and they headed back down and outside where the rest were freed and waiting.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Philby exclaimed while looking at Willa.

"You can't prove anything!" Willa shouted.

"HAHAHA!" Charlene laughed.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"While Philby was hypnotized, Willa held his hand." Charlene laughed while answering.

"Wow." Finn said.

They all decided it was best to leave this dumb park and go home. They all deserved it, but they forgot when they went to sleep they would end up in one disney park. Oh well, they live they learn not to get trapped by overtakers.

Epilogue:

Finn woke up in bed that same night thinking about his annoying day. Then he realized something. They never shut the ferris wheel down! It could still hypnotize people! All of them were so focused on getting themselves out of the park they forgot about the stupid ferris wheel!

_Dang it. Back to sleep, I guess, _he thought.


	2. That was easy! Or was it?

**AN: **KKandPercy (my cuz) helped me with this story. She gave me some good ideas. ***KINGDOM KEEPERS ORIGINAL MATERIAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME***

* * *

Finn woke up in the California Adventure right in front of the World of Color Ferris Wheel. _Oh, cool, I can just fix the ferris wheel right now, _Finn thought. Then, suddenly, the ferris wheel started to make a creaking noise. Out of nowhere, the ferris wheel began to come toward Finn. _OH NO, _Finn thought. He decided it would be a good idea to try and run away. As he was running, Finn turned his head and noticed the wheel was gaining up on him. _UGH! _Before he knew it, the ferris wheel was a second away from rolling over him. As Finn's body was going under, he quickly woke up in the real California Adventure next to the Ferris Wheel.

"AHHHHH!" Finn screamed.

Amanda stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! It was just a dream. So, are we really crossed-over now?"

"Uh, yeah…where else would we be?" Amanda wondered.

"Sorry. I had this crazy, real-feeling dream, that the ferris wheel was trying to kill me. Actually, I did die, but I woke up here when I died."

"Um, okay." Amanda began to step away from Finn.

"I'm not crazy! It was just a dream."

"Riiiiight!" Amanda laughed nervously. She began to question her feelings for Finn. Then, when Finn kept rambling on about his dream, Amanda got lost in his green eyes. This was when she remembered why she liked him.

"Uh, Amanda?" Finn tried to break Amanda out of her trance. Amanda snapped out of her usual daydreams where Finn would walk over and kiss her. Then she blurted out, "What did I kiss...I mean MISS!"

Finn stared at her strangely. "Um, I was just asking where everyone else was."

"Oh! They are at the dream suite in Finnland…I mean DISNEYLAND!"

"Um, you okay?" Finn asked concerned.

"Yeah, you've never been hotter. I mean I've never been better."

They just stared at each other for a moment.

"I think, we should go meet up with the others." Amanda suggested.

"Right!" Finn blurted.

* * *

Back at Escher's Keep, the others were waiting patiently for Finn and Amanda, well everyone except for Maybeck.

"Where the heck are they?" Maybeck whined.

"Take a chill pill." Jess said. Maybeck began to walk over to his bag. He pulled out a small bottle and began to open it.

"I was just KIDDING!" Jess shouted.

"What?" Maybeck asked. "These are just Tic Tac's."

"Oh." Jess felt stupid.

Five seconds later, Finn and Amanda walked in. They were still feeling awkward over Amanda's daydream references.

"What have you two been up to?" Maybeck asked.

"We weren't doing anything…" Finn tried to push off the conversation.

"Yeah, it's not like we were kissing or anything." Amanda blurted out.

Finn face palmed.

"Let me guess, Amanda was daydreaming again." Jess accused.

"I, honestly, do not know." Finn shook his head.

"Well, whatever." Maybeck brushed off, which was unusual of him to not make some snide remark on "Famanda".

"What's wrong with him?" Finn asked Charlene. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think he overdosed himself with Tic Tac's." Jess snickered. Everyone started laughing, except for Finn and Amanda, who didn't get their inside joke.

"Okay…um, guys, I have some bad news." Finn said.

"Way to kill the light mood." Charlene snickered.

"Anyway! Do any of you realize one thing we forgot to do while in California Adventure?" Finn asked. Everyone started thinking, but no one said a word.

"We forgot to turn off the ferris wheel…" Philby cut off Finn, "Which means, it can still hypnotize people!"

"Thank you, finally someone gets it." Finn exclaimed.

"Isn't Philby smart?" Willa smiled. Everyone stared at her thinking, _what is wrong with her?_

"Okay, so how do we approach this problem?" Maybeck asked.

"Head-on." Philby said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What exactly do you mean?" Finn asked.

"I mean let's just head straight to the ferris wheel control room and shut it off. Chernabog would never suspect us trying to come straight for it. He'll be busy thinking of potential plans that we could use to get rid of him. So, if we just go straight to the control room with no plan, we should be in and out in no time." Philby explained.

"It's so crazy, it might actually work." Maybeck said.

"Let's go!" Finn led the way.

* * *

Philby's plan was working perfectly. They got into the control room with no problems and no sign of Chernabog.

"Okay, that was too easy." Maybeck boasted.

"Don't celebrate quite yet, you might jinx us." Charlene said.

"Hey! Where's Wilby (Philby+Willa)?" Maybeck asked after noticing their absence.

"They were right behind us." Jess explained.

* * *

While the others were wondering where Philby and Willa were, Philby was asking himself the same exact question. Willa had led Philby into the Redwood Creek Challenge Trail (a very long hiking trail).

"I thought you said this was a short cut to the World of Color Ferris Wheel." Philby said.

"Uh? It is! I go this way all the time." Willa was trying to make up an excuse to be alone with Philby.

"Um, Willa? You hardly ever come here unless we are here on a mission to save the world."

"Right! I meant that I know people who come here all the time and take this way as a short cut." Willa was trying to wing it.

"And what people are you talking about?" Philby continued to investigate.

"I just know people! Stop interrogating me!" Willa whined. Philby just laughed. He was finally getting why they came this way. So, he decided to tease her.

"You know, tonight sure is a beautiful night." Philby said.

"Yeah, it is." Willa was starting to get giggly. Philby grabbed Willa's arm and pulled her close to him.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Philby complimented. Willa couldn't speak. She was about to start hyperventilating. Then, Philby kept putting his face closer to Willa's. Willa began to pucker up. Then, out of nowhere, Philby said "Well, we should get to the others!" Willa stood there shocked. She couldn't believe what just happened. They were so close to kissing and Philby just walked off to the ferris wheel. "You're mean!" Willa teased. Philby just laughed.

* * *

Philby and Willa finally got to the ferris wheel control room.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked.

"Willa got us lost." Philby laughed.

"Come on. Shut this thing down." Maybeck complained. Philby flipped one switch and the wheel lights were now off. "Well, that was easy!"

They left accomplished. As they went back to the dream suite, they heard some chanting. "Um, does anyone hear that?" Amanda asked.

"Don't worry about it! It's just the Tower of Terror making noises." Maybeck explained. Only, that wasn't the case.


	3. The Happiest Place On Earth

The kingdom keepers were still asleep in their dream suite (from crossing over), when all the sudden, Finn woke up to some chanting coming from outside. He quickly got up and tried to wake up Amanda.

"Amanda?" Finn whispered.

"Jeannie, stop stalking Finn!" Amanda whined. Finn was shocked to hear that name. He had only met Jeannie once in his life. And ever since then, he forgot about her. Finn tried to shake Amanda awake again.

"No! Finn loves ME! He's MINE!" Amanda whined some more. Finn couldn't help but laugh. Finn started to tease Amanda.

"Amanda, do you love me?"

"Yes! I truly love you from the bottom of my heart!" Amanda had a big grin on her face. Then, out of nowhere, Jess walked sleepily into the room.

"Could you keep down? I don't feel like listening to the story of Sleeping Beauty!" Jess complained. Then, she walked back to her room.

Finn's eyes went wide in embarrassment. "Amanda, wake up already!"

"Just kiss her already!" Jess shouted down the hall. Finn's face was beet red.

Finn tried one last time to wake Amanda up.

"Huh? Kiss me already!" Amanda sat up. Realizing she said that out loud, she bolted out of the room with her hands covering her face.

"Amanda, it's okay! I really need to tell you something!" Finn ran after her. He found her sitting on the floor in the living room with her face buried in her arms.

"Amanda, please don't be embarrassed. I think it is sweet that you dream about me." Finn said as he smiled.

"But, it's still embarrassing." Amanda confessed.

"Nah, you and I are the only ones who will know about it." Finn tried to cheer her up. Then, he proceeded to tease Amanda. "So, you want me to kiss you?"

Amanda's face went red with embarrassment. "Maybe." As she said this, Finn bent down to Amanda's level, lifted her chin and pecked her on the lips. As Finn's lips were on hers, she quickly woke up from the dream that she thought was real. As Amanda sat up in her bed, Finn was staring at her strangely.

"Um, how long have you been here?" Amanda asked.

"Long enough." Finn replied.

"Did I say anything, you know, awkward?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe."

"Please tell me."

"You just said you liked me."

"Oh!" Amanda was relieved nothing else was said. She didn't want Finn to know she was just dreaming about them kissing! "So, what's up?"

"Do you hear that chanting? It's like the same one we heard while we were crossed over." Finn explained. Amanda listened hard, then her eyebrows raised, when she recognized the sound.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Finn led the way into the living room, which led to the balcony. As they walked onto the balcony, they saw shadows walking towards the Dream Suite from the entrance of Adventureland.

"Who are they?" Amanda asked while shaking with fear.

"I don't know." Finn said wide-eyed.

Off in the distance, the shadows chanted, "Finn Whitman must die! Finn Whitman must die!"

"Well, that's not good!" Amanda stated.

"No duh!" Finn was getting angry. "Why must I always be the death target in the group? Why can't it be Maybeck?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Maybeck shouted while walking up behind Finn and Amanda.

"Ahh! Where'd you come from?" Finn asked.

"I sleep here, duh!" Maybeck replied.

"Riiight." Finn felt stupid.

"Dude, what is that?" Maybeck asked whiling pointing towards the mob of shadows, that was by the way, getting closer and closer to the Dream Suite.

"Oh, that! That's just an angry mob coming after me chanting, 'Finn Whitman must die'."

"You make it sound like it's no big deal." Maybeck commented.

"It's called sarcasm. And yes! IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Finn said.

Philby walked outside rubbing his eyes, as if he just woke up. "What's with all the commotion? Can't a person get some sleep around here?"

"Philby, a mob is coming after me! That's why I'm being loud!" Finn yelled.

"OH! What do we do?"

"I don't know. It looks like we might have to fight them." Finn nervously answered.

"We can take 'em down!" Maybeck confidently claimed.

"Oh yeah! With what?" Amanda asked.

"Uh? How 'bout this? We can just give them what they want, Finn. Then, they'll leave." Maybeck suggested with pride.

"Really! Are you serious!" Finn furiously asked.

"Fine. We'll do something else." Maybeck backed off.

"You'd better think fast! They're almost here!" Philby said loudly.

As they were thinking about what they should do, the mob got closer and closer. The shadows just had to climb the stairs to get to Finn, so they could accomplish what they came there for.

"I've got it!" Finn shouted. "And it's all thanks to Maybeck, weirdly."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Maybeck said.

"Does that really matter, right now?" Amanda asked.

"I guess not." Maybeck lowered his head.

"Anyway, since the mob wants me, I'll lead them away from here to Splash Mountain…" Finn began to explain.

"Wait! Why Splash Mountain? What is there that'll help you defeat this mob?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing. I just like the ride." Finn answered.

"Really?" Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Philby, while I distract them, wake up Willa and try to figure out how we could un-hypnotize them. 'Cause I'm guessing this is a mob a people who got hypnotized at the World of Color show…" Finn continued.

"Hold on! We shut the ferris wheel down! How could they be hypnotized?" Maybeck asked.

"Do you remember what time it was when we shut the wheel down? It was after closing. So, it was still on when the show was put on." Philby explained.

"Continuing." Finn said getting aggravated with all the interruptions. "Maybeck, wake up Charlene and Jess, and have them help you distract one of the mob people, so Philby can figure out how to un-hypnotize them. Amanda, you'll come with me."

"Oh great! You just better hope they don't try to capture me to get to you." Amanda complained.

"Yeah. Because we all know Finn would get caught too, if that happened." Maybeck commented. Everyone laughed with the exception of Finn and Amanda.

"Anyway, is everyone good?" Finn asked. Everyone nodded in unison. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Finn and Amanda then proceeded to head towards the mob. While Finn and Amanda successfully started to lead the mob toward Splash Mountain, Maybeck asked Philby to wake up Jess and Charlene while he woke up Willa. Maybeck then successfully distracted one of the mob people into following him back to the Dream Suite.

* * *

"I can't believe they are following us!" Amanda yelled while running.

"Well, that's kind of the point!" Finn sarcastically yelled.

Amanda just rolled her eyes. They ran through the line waiting area to get to the ride of Splash Mountain. Once there, they hopped in a boat making sure no mob members were in the boat with them. The mob got in the boats behind them. As they went through ride the water started splashing everyone. They approached the big drop, expecting to get soaked. Once down, Finn and Amanda were completely soaked from head to toe. They got off of the ride expecting to have to run from the mob. When they looked back, the mob looked disoriented, as if they didn't know what had happened.

"Where am I?" One person asked while rubbing their forehead.

"You're at Splash Mountain. You were hypnotized, and now I guess you're not." Finn explained.

"How did we get hypnotized?" Another person asked, panicking.

"The ferris wheel at World of Color was a hypnotic device made by Chernabog to take over the world." Amanda said before thinking. She now knew it sounded absurd.

"Riiight." No one believed her. "Well, thanks anyway. I guess you saved our lives."

"No prob. You know the way out, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." The mob then proceeded to head home.

"Weird. I guess they just needed a splash of water to un-hypnotize them. I'm sure Philby has figured it out by now."

* * *

Back at the Dream Suite, Philby went to wake up Willa. Willa was sitting on her bed, thinking.

"I need you!" Philby panicked.

"You're finally admitting it!" Willa said excitedly.

_Awkward, _Philby thought. "Um, not in that way, sorry."

"Oh." Willa's cheeks turned red.

"Anyway. There is a hypnotized mob chasing Finn. We need to figure out how to un-hypnotize them."

"WE?" Willa asked a little to excitedly.

"Uh, yeah." Philby was going to be more cautious with his word choice from now.

"Yay!" Willa said while clapping with a grin. Philby then woke up Jess and Charlene and went to Maybeck to help him with the mob member Maybeck managed to distract.

* * *

Finn and Amanda were now getting back to the Dream Suite, satisfied with themselves. They walked into the living room where everyone else was with the last mob member. Philby was poking the person with a stick. "Un-hypnotize!" Poke. "Now!" Poke. "Anytime now!"

"Seriously? You haven't figured it out yet?" Finn exclaimed.

"And you're so smart, you figured it out?" Philby snickered.

Finn walked to the kitchen area and poured himself a glass of water. He walked back into the living, walked up to the person and splashed the water in his face. The person became un-hypnotized. Finn raised his eyebrow to Philby.

"I'm gonna go re-think my life now." Philby began to walk away.

"I'll help you!" Willa said while following him.

* * *

That night, the kingdom keepers decided to celebrate by going to the fireworks show. Once there, Finn and Amanda broke off from the group with Philby and Willa. When the fireworks began, Finn grabbed Amanda's hand, while Philby grabbed Willa's. Willa couldn't believe after all the rejections Philby was finally holding her hand. _Am I dreaming, _she wondered to herself? She pinched herself just to make sure. _OW!_ Willa tried to hold back her scream.

Philby leaned near to Willa's ear and whispered, "I'm glad you are here with me. I wouldn't want to share this night with anyone else."

Willa smiled a huge grin, "Same here!" She started to get giggly.

Philby then proceeded to kiss Willa on the lips. It was magical. Then, he had to stop when he noticed Willa started to hyperventilate and get a little to excited. Philby laughed it off.

Finn and Amanda were having a good time together, but Amanda seemed down, remembering her dream and wished it would come true.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Was just thinking about the dream I had last night." Amanda answered, not wanting to get into details. Little did Amanda know, she said more than just 'I like you, Finn' while sleeping. Finn also heard something else. He then proceeded to fulfill Amanda's dream, by pulling her chin up to look at her. Her eyes grew big.

"This is where dreams come true." Finn said, referring to the place they were in, Disneyland. After saying this clever line, he leaned in for a kiss. It truly was the happiest place on Earth.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading! This is the end of the story, or is it? *****Disclaimer: No ducks were harmed in the making of this story. Maybeck was kidding about the exploding ducks, haha. At least, I hope he was.*****


	4. The Future

**10 YEARS LATER**

It was twilight at California Adventure. Charlene was standing in front of the World of Color Ferris Wheel, with awe written across her face. Because she was so intrigued with the beautiful lights, Charlene did not hear Maybeck walk up to her. Until, he spoke.

"Hi, Charlene."

"Hey." Charlene said lost in the beauty of the lights. So much, she instantly forgot Maybeck was there.

Maybeck turned to face Charlene and knelt down on one knee. She was still staring at the Ferris Wheel.

"Charlene, I love you with all my heart. I'm happy when I'm with you." Maybeck proceeded to pull out a small, black velvet box. He opened it revealing a square-cut, diamond ring with a white gold band. "Will you marry me?"

"It's SO pretty!" Charlene exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. I spent a lot of time picking out this ring for you."

The word "ring" snapped Charlene back into reality. "What are you talking about? I was referring to the lights on the Ferris Wheel."

Maybeck hesitated. "Um…I just asked you to marry me."

"OH!" Charlene gasped in shock.

"So, Charlene, will you marry me?" Maybeck asked again.

"Um, I'll have to think about that." Charlene stood there contemplating, not even for a second, and said, "No, sorry." She smiled and walked away.

_What just happened? _Maybeck thought. As he was thinking this, Maybeck woke up and quickly sat up in his bed.

"UGH! What a nightmare! And it was of the future. CRE-EE-PY!"

After Maybeck settled down, he quickly fell back to sleep. He started dreaming about the future again. Charlene was in front of the Ferris Wheel again. This time Finn, Amanda, and Jess were standing just a few feet away from her. Maybeck walked over to the, "Hey."

"Sup?" Finn asked.

"Nothing much."

"Hey, Maybeck?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a song I want to sing for you." Charlene smiled.

"Ooo-ooo! How romantic!" Finn teased.

"Um, okay." Maybeck was a little weirded out. Charlene suddenly had a guitar in her hands. She started playing what sounded like "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. _Oh great!_ Maybeck complained to himself. Charlene began to sing,

"there i was again tonight

trying not to start a fight

but you Made it too easy

wAlls of stupidity

glaring eYes that follow me

i wish you would let me Be

all i can say is it was disgusting to meEt you

your eyes whispered, "go away!"

across the room I saw your face

make its way toward me

the hateful Conversation starts

counter all your quick remarKs

like punching you in secrecy

and it was disgusting to meet you

all i can say is it was disgustIng to meet you

this night is bombing

please Let me go

i am annOyed

yelling all the way home

i'll spend foreVer saying to you

i was disgusted to meet you

your scrEaming kept me up

2am, will you shut up?

i wonder 'til i'm wide awake

now i'm pacing back and forth

wishing You would shut your door

and sleep fOr the rest of the day

it was disgusting to meet you

all i know is it was disgUsted to meet you

this night is bombing

please let me go

i am annoyed

yelling all the way home

i'll spend forever saying to you

this night is failing

please let me go

you're disappointing

as you trip all the way home

i'll spend forever saying to you

i was disgusted to meet you

this is me praying that

this was the very last page

and where the story should end

my thoughts will drown out your name

i'll never see you again

these are the words i told you

as i was leaving to late

i was disgusted to meet you

please don't follow me all the way home

please go bother that girl over there"

(points to Amanda)

(Finn glares at Charlene)

"please don't follow me all the way home

please go bother that girl over there"

(points to Jess)

(Finn approves)

"this night is bombing

please let me go

i am annoyed

yelling all the way home

i'll spend forever saying to you

this night is failing

please let me go

you're disappointing

as you trip all the way home

i'll spend forever saying to you

i was disgusted to meet you

please don't follow me all the way home

please go bother that girl over there"

Maybeck had a huge grin on his face. _Awesome, _he thought. Finn, Amanda, and Jess were shocked with their mouths hanging wide open. _Did Charlene really just insult Maybeck in a song? _They all were thinking this same thought. They REALLY couldn't believe it when Maybeck smiled and thanked Charlene. With that, Maybeck woke up. "That dream was much better."

* * *

**AN: **I wrote this with my cousin (KKandPercy). This is officially the end :( I hoped you liked it. If you have any questions, just message me :) *****Can you find the hidden message Charlene was giving Maybeck?*****


	5. Sequel Announcement

Thank you so much for reading this story! KKandPercy and I really appreciate it and loved writing this story together. We are proud to say that there is a sequel that is currently being written. YES! There will be more Wilby and Famanda moments and possibly so more relationship scenarios. You'll just have to read to see. The fanfiction will be called "The Wheel of Messed Up Relationships". So, if you liked this story, you will definitely LOVE the sequel. Again, thank you for being a wonderful audience.


End file.
